1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checker-equipped door hinge used in an automobile, etc. and in particular to an improvement in a door hinge that includes a first hinge arm fixedly attached to one of a body and a door, a second hinge arm fixedly attached to the other one of the body and the door, a hinge pin connecting the first and second hinge arms in a relatively pivotable manner, and a checker provided between the first and second hinge arms, the checker imparting a stepwise limiting resistance to pivoting of the two hinge arms relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-295535, a conventional checker-equipped door hinge has a checker formed from a check cam formed integrally with a first hinge arm, a roller that can sequentially engage with a plurality of detent notches of the check cam in response to pivoting of the first and second hinge arms relative to each other, and a check spring that biases the roller in a direction in which the roller engages with the detent notches.
Since the conventional checker-equipped door hinge has such an arrangement, if a plurality of types of checker-equipped door hinges having various check properties are prepared according to the types of vehicles in which they are mounted, it is necessary to make a plurality of types of first hinge arms together with check cams having various shapes. Therefore, preparation of a plurality of types of checker-equipped door hinges having various check properties requires much expenditure of time and labor, and it is difficult to reduce the cost.